COMO NO MORIR EN MANOS DE TU NOVIA
by angel of the shadow
Summary: estos son consejos para evitar los problemas con su novia y evitar morir en sus manos en 5 sencillos pasos que cualquiera puede seguir-confíen en mi yo se lo que rejas canon


**Como no morir en manos de tu novia**

Era un día tranquilo y pacifico lunes en el pueblo de forks, los autos pasaban por las calles los habitantes caminaban tranquilamente las aves cantaban era un día libre de preocupaciones y males ratos para cualquiera incluso para el vago de la esquina, se podría respirar la serenidad del ambiente.

Sin embargo en la residencia todo era completamente diferente, se sentía que en cualquier momento aparecería una nube negra por la carga de tención oscureciendo el pacifico ambiente del día debido al mal humor que emanaba la casa.

En esta estaba habitado por su dueño Carlisle cullen su sobrino Edward a su lado en el segundo sillón enfrente del estaban los amigos de este sentados en el sofá , Emmet con un ojo morado , jasper y en el otro brazo Jacob.

Los 5 estaban con cara y aire deprimente encorvado en sus asientos pensativos, hasta que tocaron la puerta, Carlisle fue a contestar.

-buen día carlisle-era Eleazar un compañero de trabajo.

-buen día Eleazar ¿a que debo tu visita?-contesto.

-vine a entregarte los expedientes que me pediste-dijo entregándole una carpeta.

-gracias, quieres pasar

-no quiero interrumpir

-créeme no lo haces

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, Eleazar se fijo en el ambiente lúgubre que generaban los chicos.

-¿que pasa con ustedes por que tienen cara de pobres diablos?-pregunto sentándose en un asiento vacío.

-problemas de mujeres-le contestaron.

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunto extrañado

Cada uno empezó a contarle acerca de su problema

-ahhh ya veo sí, ya he pasado por eso ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

\- a menos que puedas hacer milagros, no lo creo-contesto Edward pesimista

-bueno no, pero puedo darles algunos consejos para no volver a estar en problemas con mujeres.

-¿eso se puede?-pregunto Jacob extrañado ya que ¿cuando un hombre no tiene problemas con una mujer?.

-por supuesto sin embargo esto no les saldrá gratis

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto jasper

-si quieren que les diga los consejos tendrán que pagar por ello…10 dólares por persona.

-¿tiene que estar bromeando no?-replico emmet.

-no lo estoy, estas cosas no son fáciles…además estoy siendo generoso con ustedes, a los últimos que se los di les cobre unos 30 dólares.

-Y ¿funcionan?-pregunto Edward algo desconfiado.

-pero claro que si funcionan, si le sirvió a los hermanos vulturi y a mí a ustedes también, de no ser por mi esos 3 seguirían siendo un trió de solterones.

-Y si te funcionan ¿por qué sigues soltero?-pregunto Carlisle

-Muy bien ya vasta del interrogatorio van a aceptar o no-respondió Eleazar ya algo cabreado.

Los chicos todavía estaban algo dudosos sobre los supuestos consejos y Eleazar probo con una oferta.

-Ok pongámoslo así, si no les llega a funcionar les regreso el doble de lo que me pagaron, además no tienen nada que perder, es un ganar ganar para ustedes.

Los muchachos al final aceptaron des pues de todo Eleazar tenía razón no perdían nada con intentar, cada uno le dio a Eleazar 10 dólares y el empezó a hablar.

-muy bien esta es la cosa, para evitar los problemas con su novia y evitar que ellas los maten se reduce a 5 sencillos pasos que cualquiera puede seguir

 **PASO 1** : NUNCA IGNORES NI LE DES VUELTA AL CELULAR CON ELLA PRESENTE.

 _Estaban Jacob y su novia rennesme sentados pasando la tarde viendo la tv cuando de pronto empezó a sonar el celular de Jacob,_ _el lo tomo para luego voltear los ojos y dejarlo en la mesa de enfrente rennesme llego a ver la llamada perdida en este fijaba el nombre ''MI VIDA''._

 _Segundos después volvió a sonar el teléfono y Jacob solo le dio vuelta al celular._

 _-no lo vas responder-pegunto rennesme algo molesta._

 _-no no quiero-respondió Jacob._

 _-eso tiene que ser una estúpida llamándote_

 _-no no lo…NO RESPONDAS POR FAVOR-grito, pero muy tarde ya que lo tomo y lo peor es como respondió._

 _-hola, habla nessie la NOVIA del a quien estas llamando así que, si no quieres que te encuentre, te arranque los pelos y te ahorque con ellos dejaras de llamar a un hombres que no es tuyo-aclaro nessie sin embargo vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando le contesto._

 _-ponme a mi hijo por favor_

 _-S-Sarah, hay claro dame un segundo-respondio con voz nerviosa y le paso el celular a Jacob este con miedo lo tomo y…_

 _-hola_

 _-POR ESE PEDAZO DE DELINCUENTE FUE QUE DEJASTE A LA NOVIECITA TAN DESCENTE QUE TENIAS, SINCERAMENTE NO SE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON TU VIDA JACOB EFRAIN BLACK…_

-Después de eso tuve que aguantar todo un día de mama-terapia –comento Jacob con voz cansada.

-wow, yo en tu lugar prefiero estar muerto-contesto Emmet

 **PASO 2** : CUANDO ESTES CAMINANDO CON TU MUJER Y APARECE UNA MAS GUAPA QUE ELLA NO VOLTES.

 _Estaban Edward y Bella agarrados de la mano caminando tranquilamente por el parque cuando de repente justo enfrente apareció una morena despampanante y camino justo al lado contrario, a Edward le empezó a agitar la mano que sostenía a Bella._

 _-te pasa algo-le pregunto con una ceja levantada_

 _-no nada-contesto nervioso_

 _El trato con toda su fuerza de voluntad en no mirar pero fue en vano ya que giro un poco los ojos y…_

 _-alto ahí- lo paro bella-acaso volteaste a verla-lo acuso severamente._

 _-te juro que no quería-respondió arrepentido pero no le sirvió de nada bella solo lo soltó y empezó a caminar lejos de él, Edward la siguió como el perrito faldero enamorado que es y empezó a lanzar disculpas._

-Hasta ahora ni siquiera me perdona por eso-comento Edward con la cara en sus manos.

 **PASO 3** :LLEGA ANTES O SE PUNTUAL ( porque si no espero que seas bueno esquivando)

 _Estaba Alice esperando a jasper para ir al centro comercial,_ _él le había dicho que llegaría a las 4 y ya eran las 4_ : _10,_ _esa tenía en mano un sartén y en cara una mirada furiosa._ _En cuanto se oyó el sonido de las llaves y vio la rubia cabeza pasar por la puerta ella no dudo solo le arrojo el sartén, jasper por suerte lo esquivo._

 _-pero que…Alice te volviste loca-grito asustado_

 _-DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS SE SUPONIA QUE VENDRIAS A TIEMPO Y MIRA LA HORA, DE SEGURO ANDABAS CON OTRA…_

 _-Pero que estás diciendo si solo me demore 10 minutos_

 _-Y TU NO DURAS MAS DE 10 PARA HACER LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER HACI QUE VAS CON LA OTRA Y LUEGO VAS CONMIGO LA ESTUPIDAD-grito ya cabreada._

 _\- pero que dices si tu eres lo más importante de mi vida y solo tengo ojos para ti…-hubiera seguido justificándose de no ser porque tuvo que correr ya que Alice había tomado una escoba de dios sabe dónde y empezó a perseguirlo segada por la ira y darle de escobazos._

-cuanta fuerza hay en ese cuerpecito y todavía tengo aquí el chichón-dijo tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

 **PASO 4** : HAY 3 COSAS QUE POR NADA DEL MUNDO DEBES DECIRLE A UNA MUJER QUE SU MAQUILLAJE ESTA HORRIBLE QUE ESTA GORDA Y QUE TE VISTE CON TU EX.

 _Estaba Rosalie dándose un retoque a su maquillaje cuando apareció Emmet._

 _-hola mi amor, hay no me gusta ese maquillaje te queda horrible-Rosalie solo lo ignoro formando mala cara- ohh no pongan esa cara mi gordita -ahora empezó a enrojecer de rabia sin embargo siguió ignorándolo y empezó a colocarse el lápiz labial-ok a lo que iba a que no sabes con quien me encontré con mi ex._

 _Emmet solo llego a ver como Rosalie se embarraba la cara con el labial para mirarlo con ojos asesinos y en menos de un parpadeo todo se volvió negro._

 _Rosalie siguió con su maquillaje ignorando los sonidos de dolor que producía emmet a su lado con toda la cara magullada por golpes._

-Sabíamos que eras masoquista con solo andar con Rosalie pero todo tiene un límite Emmet-comento carlisle mientras Edward, Jacob y jasper soltaban carcajadas.

-¿Cómo logro Rosalie noquearte?- pregunto Edward

-no quiero hablar de eso-refunfuño emmet

 **PASO 5** :Y EL MAS IMPRTANTE NUNCA LE PRESENTES A TU AMIGA.

 _Estaba Esme mirando una revista de decoración cuando llego carlisle._

 _-mi amor-le llamo_

 _-si cariño-contesto sin despegar la vista._

 _-te voy a presentar a alguien especial_

 _-_ ¿ _a quien_? _-cambio su vista para fijarla en el_

 _-cariño ella es Elizabeth una amiga y compañera del hospital-le presento a una morena bien vestida que estaba justo a su lado._

 _Esme solo dejo caer la revista se levanto y…_

 _-hay que bien tu y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas-camino para alejarla y dirigirse a la salida antes de salir se volteo-no te importa si nos vamos de compras todo el día verdad mi amor prometo traer algo de cenar-le dijo a carlisle._

 _-para nada diviértanse._

 _ **En la noche**_

 _Carlisle estaba revisando unos papeles cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se asomo para ver a Esme regresar con algunas bolsas pero sin rastro de Carmen._

 _-hola Esme_ ¿ _donde esta Elizabeth_?

 _-cuando estaba en la sección de jardinería desapareció –respondió encogiéndose de hombros- pero bueno, anda vamos a comer debes estar hambriento y traje la cena desde tu restaurante favorito._

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _Ambos estaban acurrucados en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando un reportaje de último momento apareció carlisle tomo el mando y subió el volumen, al parecer en la sección de jardinería del centro comercial habían enterrado a una persona viva en una enorme maseta,_ _el camarógrafo fijo el lente para ver como sacaban a la persona de ahí, vaya sorpresa que se llevo carlisle al ver la cabeza de…_

 _-Elizabeth_

 _-oh cielos como llego allí-dijo con voz inocente,_ _sin embargo algo le decía a carlisle que no era de todo inocente._

-Quien diría que la dulce Esme tiene un lado fiero-comento Emmet.

\- señores se los digo llévense de mí, sigan todos los pasos y el resultado será 0 drama, 0 conflicto y 0 dormir en la casa del perro-les aseguro Eleazar-confíen en mi esto es efectivo y yo siempre hablo con razón… bueno muchachos fue un placer pero me tengo que ir tengo un compromiso-dijo mirando su reloj.

Eleazar salió de casa, tomo su auto y se fue, adentro los hombres se debatan si creerle o no.

-¿enserio vamos a hacerle caso?-pregunto Emmet

-todavía tengo dudas de que funcione-comento Jacob.

-nada perdemos con intentarlo-respondió jasper.

-además ya lo oíste si no funciona nos debe 20 a cada uno-objeto Edward.

-solo el tiempo lo dirá-comento carlisle

Eleazar condujo por unos minutos hasta llegar a una casa particular la residencia swan, parqueo su auto y salió para tocar la puerta y esperar, la puerta se abrió y de esta apareció Esme.

-Esme querida como estas-saludo

-ya terminaste-pregunto ignorando el saludo

-depende tienen lo que me prometieron

Ella lo miro y con un ''entra'' de su parte lo dejo pasar, se dirigieron a la sala, en ella se encontraban Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Rennesme todas sentadas en el mismo sofá.

-¿vaya ya acabaste?-pregunto Rosalie

-por supuesto-contesto

-y ¿se lo creyeron?-le siguió rennesme

-pues claro puedo llegar a ser muy convincente

-¿no sospechan nada verdad?-continuo Bella.

-ni por un segundo…ya hice mi parte les toca a ustedes

Todas sacaron de su bolsillo o cartera unos 30 dólares y se lo dieron a Esme haciendo una suma de 150 dólares para que se lo entregara a Eleazar.

-espero que esto quede entre nosotros de lo contrario despídete de cualquier oportunidad con Carmen y terminaras igual que Elizabeth-advirtió Esme entregándole el dinero.

-tranquilas chicas ustedes saben que soy una tumba su secreto está a salvo con migo-contesto guardando el dinero y marchándose.

 **FIN**


End file.
